Return to Madness
by draurora17
Summary: Written from the last scene of Tim Burton's movie - It's time for Alice to return to where she belongs. Nice, slow story, be prepared to stick with me, this has no plan. Eventually Halice Hatter/Alice but much later. Happy reading!
1. Prologue

**Title: Return to Madness**

**Pairing: Halice (Hatter/Alice)**

**Rating: K**

**AN: Hey, this is gonna be a project. If you want a nice, steady fic, this is for you. Eventual Halice, but I'm just continuing the story from where the movie left off. Hope you like it! Oh, just one more thing... review? Pretty please? Even not very helpful reviews make me happy :) Thanks! Dray xx**

"You could... stay."

Alice looked into the Hatter's kind face, clouded with worry and... perhaps something else that Alice couldn't quite put her finger on. She smiled at the boyish man who had been her best friend from the moment they met.

"What an idea... a crazy, mad, wonderful idea..." She had made up her mind already, but still her heart broke a little as she spoke her next words, "But I can't."

The hope drained from her dear friend's face.

"There are questions I have to answer, things I have to do."

The hatter looked desperately sad and Alice so wanted to tell him that it would all be alright, to make it better.

"I'll be back again before you know it."

He huffed knowingly with a sad smile.

"You won't remember me."

"Of course I will, how can I forget?" All of those adventures, the memories would stay with her forever.

"Hatter, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

He grinned at her, "Haven't the slightest idea."

She would keep this last cheeky image of her hatter in her mind until she returned. He leaned forward until his bright orange hair was tickling her cheek and she could feel his breath on her neck. "Fairfarren, Alice." She felt like weeping as her sanctuary, her Underland, melted around her. She kept her eyes locked onto Hatter's until the garden reappeared, two brilliant green orbs seared into her vision.


	2. Return from China

**Wow, thank you for all the adds (and the lovely review!) I'm so happy that you're interested in my fic. Tbh, I have got really interested in it now! Originally, I thought I'd get bored, but I've been writing this on and off all day. Hope you like, and I hope I live up to your expectations :s Enjoy! Dray xx**

**Oh and a disclaimer applicable to the entire fic, as I forgot one in the prologue: I am not a genius ergo I do not own Alice in Wonderland. I am not an amazing (but slightly mad) director/producer/whatever, ergo I do not own the movie. *sniff* But I have borrowed the characters to have a little fun with them. I'll give them back when I've finished, I swear. Plot is mine from the first chapter, so if you want it for the next film, you're gonna have to come and get it XD**

Alice felt much better after her small rebellion, having freed herself from the constraints of English society. She remembered it as if it had happened that very day.

Eighteen months had passed, and she stood at the bow of the giant ship as it sailed into view of England once more. Alice Kingsley appeared to have matured considerably. She looked older, more worldly and happier than she had ever been in her life. As they came into port, the violet butterfly returned to her.

"Hello Absolem." She breathed.

A quiet, distant voice answered her. "And here I thought you had forgotten us, child." The butterfly landed on her shoulder.

"I told hatter."

"I know."

She smiled, "You know everything Absolem."

"Glad to see you have learned something, child."

She looked back out to the waiting port. "I have learned much... perhaps too much."

"One can never learn too much, stupid child." Absolem admonished, alighting her shoulder. "It's nearly time." A question within a statement.

"Almost, Absolem. Almost."

She watched the butterfly as it disappeared behind the tall grey stone of the city. Lord Ascot appeared at her side. He looked at Alice and his face creased into a fatherly expression of pride.

"Were you just talking to that butterfly, Alice?"

"Yes, sir, I was."

He chuckled softly. "You always were a remarkable individual. What are your plans now that you're back?"

"Well, as I have transferred the company solely to you, Lord Ascot, I am planning on leaving."

"Leaving? But my dear, we've only just arrived."

"Oh I know, sir, but I have some friends in another land that I have... neglected. I think it's time for me to go back to them." She looked pensive. "Permanently"

"I trust you will be happy there, wherever it may be."

"I will be, sir, thank you."

As soon as the ship was docked, they walked down the gangplank and got into a waiting carriage which took them to Alice's house. As the green countryside of England rumbled past the window, Alice's mind was far away in a land where dogs could hold intelligent conversations and rabbits in waistcoats owned pocket watches.

Lord Ascot sat opposite her, watching the girl - no, young woman - who had got a transnational company on its feet, adapted to (and thrived in) an entirely new culture, and come to be one of the most interesting and independent people he had ever known. He loved Alice as a daughter, not only from a sense of duty to Charles, but because she had a way of drawing people to her. It was impossible not to love this curious little creature, and yet he always felt that something was missing in her eventful life. He only hoped that she would find it soon, wherever it was that she was going.

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapters, I'll try to get them longer later on. Next one soon... Dray xx**


	3. Stories from Abroad

**I decided to upload this tonight, because I had written it ages ago, and I thought you might appreciate another chapter sooner rather than later. Hope you like it, and keep reviews coming... pretty please with a hat on top? XD Dray xx**

**P.S. I still don't own any of Alice in wonderland, and no copyright infringement intended.**

They had spent a pleasant day in Kingsley house, talking to Alice's mother and taking tea in the grounds. Margaret had visited, and they had all listened to Alice's stories in wonderment. However, as she sat in the warm sunshine, the brilliant colours of the gardens reminded her that there was somewhere else that she would much rather be taking tea, and someone else to whom she would much prefer telling her stories. The hatter did so love to be told stories at teatime. So did the march hare, in his own way. Even the Cheshire cat, for all his haughty indifference, seemed to sit and listen in.

She was not aware that during her musings she had stopped talking and was staring into the rose beds. She shook herself and turned her attention back to her mother, who was looking at her with concern.

"Are you quite alright dear?"

'No,' thought Alice, 'I'm mad, bonkers, completely off my head. But then...' two big green eyes appeared in her mind, looking at her intently, 'all of the best people are.'

"Hatter," she whispered.

"What was that? Alice, you must speak up darling. My ears aren't what they used to be." Her mother chuckled.

Alice scolded herself for her lack of concentration. 'Really,' she thought, 'Absolem would be ashamed.'

"Oh nothing, mother. I was just thinking of when we were in Hong Kong, I met a most interesting man. A hatter, in fact. He made the most interesting hats. And dresses, too."

"Well, it all sounds very adventurous. I don't think I could cope with such travel these days."

"Neither could I," agreed Margaret. "Especially now that I won't have the time."

"Whatever do you mean, dear?" Their mother gave her a quizzical look.

"Well, I think it's about time I told you all the news. You see... Lowell and I are going to have a baby." She was grinning from ear to ear.

Mrs Kingsley nearly fainted with delight. "Oh my dear that is frightfully good news! Oh I'm going to be a grandmother! Alice, isn't it wonderful?"

Alice could not have been happier for her sister. It would mean that when she left, they would have something special to occupy their minds. She almost leapt out of her chair, and kissed Margaret on both cheeks.

"I wish you all the luck in the world, dear sister."

"Thank you, Alice. I fear I will need it. Now tell me, when are you leaving?"

"Leaving?!" their mother yelped.

"Calm down mother," said Alice gently as she retook her seat. "Yes, I am leaving. I feel that it is time for me to strike out on my own. Do not worry about me, I have seen the world." She laughed. "I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"Well, Lowell and I are taking mother to the lake district tomorrow for two weeks. Will you be joining us?" Margaret inquired.

"Oh no, I am planning to leave as soon as possible. I shall bid you farewell before you leave, and depart when you do, so you will not have to worry about closing the house."

"Well, it seems that Alice has thought of everything."

"That is what comes of managing a company." Alice smiled good-naturedly.

Margaret's eyes widened, "You managed it? I thought you were only an apprentice?"

Lord Ascot interrupted. "Ah yes, well - a few months ago I made Alice an unofficial partner, so we were running it together."

"You have certainly done well for yourself, Alice. Your father would be proud."

Alice smiled at her mother. "I certainly hope so."

The evening was drawing in, and twilight fell over the grounds. Alice crept out of the house to walk in the last remnants of light. This would be the last time she would walk in this world. She wondered  
briefly if her friends would remember her. Well, they could always consult the Oraculum to remind them who she was. 'Besides,' thought Alice, 'You can't go through life trying to predict what would happen next. It's just a series of adventures that one has to deal with as they come.' she went back inside. She would need some rest before the next day; she had a long journey ahead.


	4. Journey from Otherland

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, they are magical. Oh, and please forgive any mistakes you come across – I thought I could survive without a beta... clearly not! I hope you like this chapter, and the next one goes up this evening (on the condition of at least one review)... I know, I'm evil XD Enjoy! Dray xx**

Today was the day. Alice awoke to sunshine streaming through her window. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got up to change into an ordinary blue dress, not unlike the one she was wearing on her last venture into Underland. After breakfast, she said her goodbyes to her family. A carriage had arrived to pick them up.

"How are you travelling, Alice?"

'By rabbit hole.' Alice sang in her head. "Don't worry about me, Margaret. There is a carriage coming for me in an hour."

"We could wait with you, if you like?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you Margaret. You need to be off; you don't want to miss such a beautiful day."

"Alright, if you're sure." Margaret kissed her sister on both cheeks and hugged her. "I shall miss you terribly, Alice."

"No you shan't," laughed Alice. "You will be far too busy with the baby... and teaching Lowell how to take care of it!" This made Margaret laugh weakly.

Alice turned to her mother. Mrs Kingsley sighed and stroked a stray lock out of her youngest daughter's face. "Promise me you will take care of yourself?"

Tears threatened to fall from Alice's eyes. She pulled the older woman into a hug and held her tight. "I promise mother. I will be happier than I could ever be here."

"That is all I need to know. Do try and find a good man while you're there, hmm?" she added conspiratorially.

"Go, mother. And have fun!"

Alice watched the carriage ride away. She picked up her bag, turned on her heel and sprinted all the way across the grounds towards the trees. She reached the gnarled old tree and stopped to catch her breath. The hole was still there, waiting for her. Her head filled with images: teatime with the Hatter, riding on the Bandersnatch, standing on the chessboard battlefield before the jabberwocky. She closed her eyes and fell forwards into the tunnel, with the words "Fairfarren, Alice," whispered in a thick Scottish brogue in her mind.

The journey wasn't entirely as alarming as it was the last time. She still didn't expect the bed, but she remembered to brace herself for a fall after she had landed upside down on the ceiling of the room with the doors. She got up and brushed herself off before looking to the table. Sure enough, there was a little bottle labelled 'drink me' standing near to the key that she hadn't noticed the last time she was here. She made sure that she was holding the key before she took a small sip of the bitter liquid. It crossed her mind that she should have taken a smaller dress, as she shrank to the floor. She grabbed some Upelkuchen from the plate on the floor, wrapped it in a torn-off section of the dress she had been wearing and put it in her bag for later. She gathered the rest of the dress around her and secured it as best she could. Her bag was just small enough for her to carry through the door with her once she had opened it.

A warm breeze ruffled her hair as she skipped down the path into the fields of Underland. She wondered whether the bottle and Upelkuchen were always there, when she heard a voice next to her ear.

"I saw your return on this day in the Oraculum. I thought you might need some company." The Cheshire Cat appeared tail-first, grinning like mad. Alice looked sceptical.

"No, Chess, you just wanted to be the one to find me first." Cheshire adopted an innocent, hurt expression and put a paw to his chest indignantly. Alice held his gaze until he looked guilty and flipped upside down and floated towards her, grinning again.

"Alright, clever cloggs. You got me. Looks like someone has grown up. Older, but are you wiser?"

"You sound like Absolem. Would you be so kind as to take me to the White Queen's palace, please?"

"Of course, unless there's someone you'd like to see first?" Cheshire looked mischievous. "A certain hatter by the name of Tarrant Hightopp, comes to mind." He studied his paws nonchalantly, keeping an eye on her reaction.

"Hatter! Yes, I must see him first. Chess..."

"Come." He had already disappeared, but there was only one path in front of her. She stored the Hatter's name in her mind for later and hurried down the path towards the Cheshire Cat's voice. She had thought of the Hatter every day since she had left Underland. She only hoped her best friend had not forgotten her...


	5. Friends from Underland

**Sorry it's so late, I didn't manage to send it from my iPod in time :/ I'm so excited – I'm making a dress based on the gorgeous red, white and black one that Alice wears as Um from Umbridge! Eeeeee! Yeah *ahem* anyvay... Hope there aren't (m)any mistakes, and as always: Hope you enjoy! Dray xx**

It had been harder following Chess this time, as he had only appeared when the road divided in two, and Alice had to run to keep up. She rounded a corner and crashed through a giant hedge before she could stop herself. She stumbled into a clearing and stood staring. The tea party was almost exactly as she remembered it: complete pandemonium, with crockery flying every which way and the sound of the March Hare's manic laughter on the air. She watched as Mally threw a sugar cube at the Hare and giggled as he caught it in a (miraculously whole) teacup. She turned her attention to the head of the table where the Hatter had taken his hat off and seemed to be adjusting the ribbon, head down and deep in concentration. After a few moments, Mally noticed her and yelled, "It's Alice!"

The chaos seemed to freeze as everything went still. The Hare gave her a manic grin, Mally waved so frantically she nearly fell off the teapot that she was standing on, and the Hatter slowly looked up at Alice with sparkling green eyes. His mouth twitched into a small smile. He ceremoniously placed his hat back on his head and stood up. He climbed over the table as he had done before sending plates, cake and teacups flying. Stopping at the end of the table closest to Alice, he peered down at her.

"Are you the right Alice?" But his expression showed that he already knew. Alice let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding and answered.

"I do believe I am, and are you the brave Mad Hatter who helped the champion of Underland slay the Jabberwocky?"

"You remembered me," he stated softly.

"Of course I remembered you, I told you I wouldn't forget you, and I don't go back on my word."

The Hatter jumped off the table and landed lightly in front of her.

"How is it, Miss Alice, that you are always either too small or too tall?"

Alice remembered the Upelkuchen and reached into her bag. She pulled the package out, unwrapped it and nibbled the edge of the curious cake. She grew to almost the right height, so she licked a crumb from her finger and swallowed it. She reached her normal height and smiled at the Hatter. He offered her his arm, she took it and they went around the table to the empty seat to the right of his. Alice curtseyed politely to the March Hare and waved at Mally, smiling. She took her seat in front of the only clear section of the table. The Hare threw a teacup at her. She ducked just in time and looked up to see that the Hatter had caught it. He put it down in front of her absently and went back to fixing his hat as Mally pushed a teapot over to pour tea into Alice's cup. Alice thanked them. At the other end of the table, a teapot floated into the air and poured tea into a cup. The cup then floated into the air and the Cheshire cat reappeared paws first.

"So," he said after a sip of tea, "How long are you back for this time, right Alice?" Chessur asked evenly. The Hatter perked up a little, but continued fussing over his hat.

"Yes, are you leaving us again?" the March Hare looked a little less cheerful in his insanity, as he threw another teacup which missed Mally altogether.

"No. I am staying here for good this time. I have put my affairs in order in Otherland and I am here to stay, although I'm still unsure of where." Alice looked worried.

"I'm sure her highness the White Queen will be happy to give you a room in the palace," said Chessur smoothly. "She has many rooms and the Champion of Underland will not be an unwelcome guest."

The Hatter looked up from his work. "Would you like to see the White queen Alice? You should, she is expecting you."

"Oh, of course. I should very much like to see her again; she was very kind to me after all. Except... I don't know the way."

"We'll take you!" Mally said enthusiastically. "Won't we, Hatter?"

"Why, I do believe that is an excellent idea, Mallymkun," he said kindly, making her blush (it is not an uncommon occurrence for mice to blush in Underland). "We should leave straight away." He leapt up, offering Alice his hand. She took it and looked up into his beaming face. He winked at her and pulled her up, twirling her around once before turning to put Mally into his pocket. Alice laughed and skipped off to where the Cheshire cat was floating away, the Hare, the Hatter and Mally following in her wake.

Time only knew how long it took to get to Marmoreal, but their journey was lightened by jokes, riddles and madness from all of them (except Chessur, of course, who declared that he was above such silliness). Mally had transferred from Hatter's pocket to the March Hare's shoulder. Alice was blissful, surrounded by her friends and on her way to see the kindest person that she had ever met. She addressed the hatter.

"I am so happy to be back in Underland, Hatter."

"And we are pleased that you are staying this time, Miss Alice. We were awfully sad when you left us."

"I know, and so was I, but there were things I had to sort out. I found out a lot of things about myself while I was away. I went to China - another Otherland, I suppose - and I ran a company and learned a new language..."

"Alice!"

She cleared her throat. "Thank you, Hatter." They shared looks for a second and then burst out laughing.

"Now there's a strange change..." said Hatter, slipping back into his Scottish accent." Oh, strange change - it rhymes. Mind that you don't make a habit of rambling, Alice dear, you'll end up as mad as I."

"I don't think that's a bad thing, Hatter. Remember what I told you?"

"Aye, 'All the best people are' Saved my life that day you did, lassie."

"And then you saved mine - when you poked the Jabberwocky." She shot him a mischievous sideways glance. He looked at her with an expression of mock outrage.

"I didnae 'poke him' - I gallantly stabbed the manxome beast!"

"Yes, you did. You were brilliant, Hatter. Thank you." She threaded her arm through his, he smiled at her and they continued on their way.

**By the way, I would have loved it if Hatter had offered for Alice to stay with him, but I felt that it would be a bit soon. Plus I've had fun with the white queen and her omniscience in the next chapters *mischievous grin* I love all of my reviewers and (of course) all of the readers, especially those who have added this to alerts and favourites – thank you so much! Dray xx**


	6. Tea from Marmoreal

**Hey, hope you're still with me. I understand that reviews don't come along every day... *sniff* haha, anyway, I've been keeping busy looking for materials for the "um" dress, and revising for exams :s A chapter a day keeps sanity away ;P Enjoy :) Dray xx**

"You will have to tell me about this adventure of yours, Miss Alice. Your travels in, ah..."

"China. Yes, I will tell you every exciting detail over tea sometime. That is, if you don't mind."

"Mind? Why on earth would I mind? I don't have a mind to mind with, and if I do then it's a very mindless mind - that is to say..."

"Hatter," Alice said gently, squeezing his arm.

"I'm fine," he said hoarsely, "thank you. Anyway, as I was saying - I do love hearing stories and I have a feeling that you, Miss Alice, will be most adept at telling them. Mind indeed..." Hatter grumbled good-naturedly beside her. Alice pondered that however old she was (for she was twenty one: a grand old age) he always made her feel as if she were six again.

The majestic White Palace soon appeared in front of them. Chessur disappeared altogether and the March Hare bounded ahead with Mally clinging onto him for dear life. They came to the large white doors and the Hatter leaned forward and knocked loudly. Bayard appeared from the gardens at the side of the palace.

"Alice! Hatter! The queen is taking tea in the gardens, follow me." He rushed off excitedly leaving Alice, The Hatter, The Hare and Mally to race after him. They stopped when they saw The Queen sat at a white table, under a white parasol. She stood and motioned for Alice to step forward. The Queen looked around to see if there were any courtiers around and upon seeing that there weren't, pulled Alice into a warm hug.

"It's so good to see you again, Alice. The Oraculum told us when you would return, but are you staying?"

"Yes majesty, but I do not yet know where."

"Oh nonsense. First, I want you to call me Mirana and second, I will have a room prepared for you close to mine. You are still our champion and therefore an honoured guest. You may stay until you find suitable lodgings." At this she turned to the Hatter. "Tarrant, it has been a while since I saw you last. Tell me, have you any new thoughts on my offer?"

The Hatter coughed nervously. "As a matter of fact, your majesty, I have."

"Oh?"

The Queen raised a perfect eyebrow, but did not seem all too surprised.

"I should like to work for your highness at the palace while Miss Alice is staying here."

"Really?" The Queen all but deadpanned. "I'm sure that could be arranged." She smiled widely. "Why don't you all join me? I'm sure that after your journey you are in need of some tea."

Everyone voiced their assent and seated themselves around the table. The Hare immediately picked up a cup and threw it. The Hatter ducked automatically while The Hare laughed. The cups on the table, Alice noticed, were all very plain while the cup nestled in the queen's delicate fingers was ornate and delicate. Alice supposed that this was deliberate and reached for the teapot across the table. She could not quite reach it and knocked it over. Alice froze and closed her eyes, hoping against hope that the dark tea stain that she knew would mar the pristine white of the tablecloth would somehow disappear. There was no splash, and Alice peeked through one barely open eye to see everyone drinking tea and eating cake and The Hatter grinning triumphantly at her, holding the teapot at an angle in one hand. She relaxed and withdrew her arm, sitting back down.

"Thank you," she breathed at The Hatter, who had taken Alice's cup and was pouring tea into it.

"Quite alright, my dear." He placed the cup in front of her. "Silly child. Always be careful with tea - it's very precious, you know."

And there it was, the feeling of being a girl of six again. Alice drank the tea grumbling mentally to herself about being a young adult and taking care of herself. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but flash a sheepish smile at him.

Throughout this little exchange, unnoticed, a sparkling pair of dark brown eyes framed with porcelain skin was watching, musing...


	7. Wisdom from the White Queen

**Oh good god, I got SO distracted by the fluff. Don't worry, exciting things will happen soon – I do have a plot! Just another chapter of fluff *guilty look* And I have no wireless so I have to type the chapters up from my iPod touch – s l o w. However, your reviews are food for my soul. I love all of my readers, and admire you for hanging on to my li'l story. I am also attempting to draw the hatter with oil pastels, while avoiding revision XD. I'll scan it into DeviantArt when I finish it, and let you judge how awful it is for yourselves. Enough chatter... Enjoy! Dray xx**

It was getting darker in Underland: something that Alice had never experienced before. It had always seemed so bright when she had slept in the palace before. She had gone to bed while it was still light and it had remained so when she woke up again. The only darkness that she remembered in Underland was in the palace of the Red Queen.

When tea had finished, everyone was shown to their rooms. The Hare and Mally had also chosen to stay in the palace while Alice was there. Alice was lying on the luxurious white bed thinking about tea parties and the Cheshire cat, wondering vaguely where he had disappeared to. After a while she decided that she could not sleep. She put a warm dressing gown on over the silk pyjamas that had been provided for her and wandered through the palace until she came to a balcony overlooking the gardens. Unlike the Red Queen's palace, the hedges were not very high and Alice was amazed to see that Underland was sparkling. Lights from the houses mingled with curious lights in the fields to create a glittering blanket to mirror the stars above them. Alice sat and sighed at the sight, unaware of the White Queen behind her.

"Hello Alice, may I join you?" The White Queen spoke softly so as not to startle her.

Alice turned to smile at her visitor. "Of course, your h... I mean Mirana." She shuffled across on the bench to make room for her. The Queen nodded in thanks and sat. She was dressed in a nightdress of the most exquisite white satin with a nightgown of the same material. She still wore her crown and it sat gleaming above her white curls.

"Do you wear your crown to bed, Mirana?" Alice asked before she could stop herself. The White Queen laughed, and Alice's cheeks turned pink as she realised how rude she had sounded.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to..."

"Hush!" The Queen interrupted, still laughing. "There is nothing to forgive. No, I do not sleep in my crown. While I sleep it is guarded by the Bandersnatch."

"You keep the Bandersnatch in your palace?" Alice sounded surprised.

The Queen smiled at her. "He was mine before my sister decided to steal him off me. He's not really frumious at all, you know. He only attacks if he's threatened. Or if he's made to." She added. "Would you like to see him, Alice?"

"Oh yes please." They got up and walked together through the sleeping palace.

"One must always ask questions, that way one learns more about the world around them. I daresay that applies to you more than anyone; this world is not your own, after all."

"You are very wise, Mirana." Alice observed. "I should have liked to have had a friend like you in Otherland."

The queen looked at her with a slightly hopeful expression. "Are we friends, Alice?"

"Yes, I do believe we are. If you would like to be, of course.

"I would like that." The White Queen decided. "I have never had friends – only courtiers and they can be dreadfully boring."

"Neither have I, really. The only friend I had was my sister Margaret. I never fit into society somehow; my ideas were too outlandish for them."

"What a dull society it must have been. Well, you have friends here. The Hatter seems fond of you," the Queen commented neutrally.

"Yes, we are the best of friends. He is so very kind and such a gentleman. It's true he is mad, but it is the best sort of mad." Alice rambled. The Queen smiled to herself as they went through a gate and entered a large courtyard. At the far end of the courtyard lay the Bandersnatch, snoozing lightly. As they came closer it awoke and sat up. Alice's pulse quickened when she realised that it wasn't chained. Its collar was unattached and it was free to roam.

The Queen took her hesitation to be nervousness. "Don't worry so, Alice. It will not hurt you unless you hurt it first."

"Is that why it isn't chained up?"

"Yes. My sister treated him awfully, he wouldn't have hurt anyone."

"Oh, I know. I have seen it being very gentle for such a frightening creature." Alice replied, thinking back to when she had exchanged its eye for healing and a sword...

"I have always wondered how you retrieved the Vorpal Sword."

"I shall tell you the whole story one day if you'd like, Mirana."

The Bandersnatch stood up, stretched and ambled over to Alice. It sniffed her hand and looked up at her. She reached out to tickle its chin. The Bandersnatch seemed to enjoy this and closed its eyes. A frightening rumbling sort of growl came from its throat and Alice took this to be its form of purring. She giggled quietly.

"I don't like to question her majesty's actions..." came a voice from the gate behind them, "but is it not dangerous to be petting a frumious Bandersnatch, lest you lose some important limbs?"

They turned to see The Hatter leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"Hatter! Come and see, he is very amiable. Not frumious at all." Alice tried the word out to find that it came naturally to her. The Hatter walked towards them and stood next to Alice, exchanging dubious looks with the Bandersnatch. Alice chuckled and took The Hatter's hand before he could pull it away, guiding it towards the Bandersnatch's chin. It seemed content that the kind girl trusted the mad looking man in the hat, and lifted its head to allow better access. The Hatter tickled it and beamed at Alice. She was delighted.

"There, see? It's very friendly really."

"Alice, the girl of impossible things." He replied, admiration lacing his voice.

The Queen was smiling knowingly at them. Alice turned to her.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Mirana."

"You're welcome, Alice." She walked over to the metal chest behind where the Bandersnatch slept, placed her crown inside and locked it securely shut. She stifled a yawn behind a dainty hand. "Oh, I think it's time for me to retire. I trust that I can leave Alice in your capable hands, Tarrant?" She raised an elegant eyebrow at The Hatter.

"Of course, your highness." He gave a small bow. "My hands are more than capable, usually of making hats and sometimes dresses but in this instance I think that they would be just as capable of looking after Miss Alice, after all..."

The Queen and Alice said, "Hatter," simultaneously.

"I'm fine... thank you my ladies."

The queen smiled at him and bade them both goodnight. Alice felt a yawn coming on. She tried to hide it behind her hand, but The Hatter noticed.

"Time for bed, I think," he said jovially. "You have had a long day today, Miss Alice, and who knows what may happen tomorrow. Sleep is the best thing beside tea to get you ready for the day." Alice took his arm and they walked back through the castle. When they got to Alice's room, he stopped outside the door. She turned to face him and suddenly felt an irrational fear grip her.

"Hatter... I – I'm scared."

"Whatever for, child? You're back in Underland, safe in the White Palace. Everyone is close by if you need to find us. You are where you belong."

"Yes, I suppose I am. Thank you, Tarrant." She leaned forward and kissed his pale, warm cheek. He took his hat off and performed a sweeping bow with it. Replacing it, he grinned madly at her.

"Goodnight, Miss Alice," he said and set off for his own room. She watched him disappear around the corner, fondly studying his eccentric clothing and brightly coloured hair.

"Goodnight, Hatter," she whispered, closing the door softly.


	8. News from the Cheshire Cat

**Hey, writing this from the cinema. We're waiting for Alice in Wonderland to start. I decided to go see it again and my dear father bravely volunteered to come see it with me. I hope he likes it (I'm sure he will though!) hope you enjoy this next chapter. Dray xx (Uploaded two days later. Yes, he loved it almost as much as I did, but couldn't understand why I was crying my eyes out at the end... not cool!)**

The next morning, Alice woke up and went down to the balcony that overlooked the waterfalls. She sat in the warm morning sunshine, listening to the water crashing over the rocks. She closed her eyes and hummed a lilting tune. The Hatter appeared behind her and leaned against the archway listening to the sound of her voice. She finished the song and opened her eyes.

"Come and sit down, Tarrant."

He let out a small 'oh' of surprise and went to sit beside her.

"That was clever, I was being very quiet. You couldn't possibly have been able to hear me and..." He looked at her quizzically. "You used my name. You said it last night, too."

"Would you rather I went back to calling you Hatter?"

"I don't know," he said honestly, staring into space. "You have always called me Hatter, ever since you were small. Well - the time before you last came to Underland. I suppose you must grow up some time, so using my name would probably be appropriate. It makes no difference to me Miss Alice; it was unexpected, is all." The Hatter's rambling exhausted itself and Alice listened patiently until he had finished before laughing.

"Alright, then I shall alternate."

"Would you be so kind as to tell me about Otherland? I know you said you would tell me over tea, but it will be a while before breakfast and I cannot think of any better way to pass the time than with stories.

"Of course. I shall try to begin at the beginning..."

"Always a good idea."

So Alice told the raptly attentive Hatter about rejecting Hamish's proposal, joining the company that was formerly her father's as it expanded into China, learning the language, the various people she met on her travels right up to her return to Underland. The Hatter listened to the whole saga with a smile on his face. He laughed when she told him that she had done a dance similar to the Futterwacken in front of the whole party, asked endless questions about China and its inhabitants and even asked her to speak in Chinese. He had, of course, found the language most entertaining and had tried to learn some words (to no avail). Alice was overjoyed to be spending time with the Hatter. She still felt extremely guilty for leaving him after the great battle on the Frabjous Day, although she would not admit to it.

The Hatter had never been happier. His Alice had come back to Underland and had not forgotten him. It had hurt when she had returned on the Griblig day and did not remember him, even more when she had thought that everything (including the Hatter himself) was a dream. He had loved the muchy little girl that had turned up to the tea party before time decided to stop. Now he felt a certain affectionate protectiveness for this young lady who had saved a world that she was hardly a part of by slaying a manxome beast.

They talked and talked until the White Rabbit came to fetch them for breakfast. They walked through the palace together, laughing and bickering amiably. The room in which the new guests had breakfast was a vast, sparkling white hall with crystal chandeliers and white silk curtains. The table was long and filled with an abundance of food. The White Queen sat at the head of the table, and they all greeted her as they took their seats. It was, all in all, a very noisy affair. The March Hare managed not to throw so much crockery this time and everybody seemed very content. That is, until The Cheshire Cat appeared in a puff of smoke and addressed the table.

"Your majesty, ladies, gentlemen and others... We have a serious problem."


	9. Search party from the White Palace

**Hey, sorry for the lateness, I was planning to have this up by this morning but my alarm didn't go off. So here I am uploading at 2pm - that would make this 7am if you're in America... haha, sorry about the random timing! Hope you enjoy this anyway and I'll upload another chapter later too, because I think you deserve it. Ooh and please review! Dray xx**

The Cheshire Cat was floating next to the White Queen as he launched into his explanation. "If you were wondering where I went yesterday, I was helping the guards look for the Red Queen and Ilosovic Stayne. It seems that the surveillance they were under was dreadfully inefficient... We've lost them."

Everyone gathered around the table gasped and muttered worriedly to each other. The White Queen held up her hands for silence.

"This is a very serious matter. Thank you for helping the search party, Chessur."

"Well I may be slurvish..." He looked pointedly at the Hatter. "But I do not want those two tyrants running amok in Underland."

The White Queen nodded in understanding and stood. She called the White Rabbit over to her.

"How many of the guards are on the search, Mc Twisp?"

"Ah, I believe that would be half of the white guards, your majesty."

"Is that all? Oh no, that won't do. I want all of the guards, red and white on the hunt for Iracebeth and Ilosovich. We must find them before they start wreaking havoc."

"Yes, your highness." The White Rabbit bowed quickly and scampered out of the room.

Alice went up to the Queen. "I should like to help in the search, Mirana. I don't want that horrible woman to cause any more trouble."

"Alright, but be careful Alice. She may be petulant and childish but she is a dangerous woman and we don't know whether she has managed to separate herself from Stayne. Be careful of him too, he has a vengeful character."

"I will, thank you." Alice went to put on the suit of armour that was in a cabinet in her room. She ran to the gate to the Bandersnatch's courtyard and found the Hatter waiting for her, leaning on the sword he had used on the Frabjous Day.

"I'm coming with you, Miss Alice. You cannot go on your own, and I daresay if any foe comes along I could 'poke' it for you," he said cheekily. Alice laughed.

"Thank you, Tarrant. I would like that." She went into the courtyard and over to the Bandersnatch. It rose to its feet and looked at Alice.

"Do you think you can carry two?" she asked it. It huffed indignantly at her and lowered itself to the floor, so she turned to The Hatter and grinned. He swallowed nervously and climbed onto its back. He offered her a hand, she took it and he pulled her up to sit behind him. He grabbed two handfuls of fur securely and Alice gingerly put her arms around his waist.

He turned his head and smiled. "Hold on tight, luv."

She breathed in his comforting scent of tea and fabric as she tightened her arms around him and leaned forwards, closing the gap between them. The Bandersnatch lolloped through the castle and out of the front doors to where the White Queen was waiting to see them off. They could see a river of red and white guards streaming out into the forest. The White Queen smiled wanly up at them.

"Good luck, my champions. May you return safe to Marmoreal soon."

"Thank you, your highness," the Hatter mumbled.

"Thank you, Mirana. We will do our best to find your sister and that knave Stayne."

"Fairfarren."

It occurred to Alice that almost every time she came to Underland it needed saving as she and the Hatter rode out to make sure that Underland was safe once more.


	10. Comfort from the right Alice

**Here's that other chapter I promised you. I'm not putting the next one up until I get at least two reviews! I love you all, reviewers and readers. Imaginary Hatter hats for one and all XD I'm going to see Alice in Wonderland AGAIN tomorrow evening... because I'm researching. That's what I tell myself. I can't remember what the Hatter's workshop in the Red Palace looked like, so you see I have to see it again. That and to hear him say "You might want to focus on the Jabberwocky" in a Scottish accent again. Who else melted into an incoherent mess at that scene? Cos I'm sure it wasn't just me! Enjoy. Dray xx**

They had been following the red army for a while now and Alice was glad of it. All of Underland looked the same to her. She knew that were she alone, she would have lost her way ages ago. The Bandersnatch was ambling along at a steady pace and Alice lay her head gently on the Hatter's back between his shoulder blades. She felt so safe with him, especially while they were riding one of the most fearsome looking beasts in the land. Her mind wandered and she decided that when this was all over and they were back in Marmoreal, she would ask the Hatter to make her a hat. She so loved the hats he made, even the ones for that bloody big-head.

"If I might ask: what are you doing, Miss Alice?"

"Hmm? Oh, just daydreaming. Sorry am I making you uncomfortable, Hatter?"

"Not at all, child. Although I shall have to disturb your daydream - the guards have found something."

Alice raised her head and sure enough the guards at the front of the group had stopped. The Bandersnatch took them forwards and Alice and the Hatter jumped down to investigate. The guards were grumbling to each other.

"There's a tree in the road, it'll take a while to shift," said one.

"Is there no way around it?" asked another. Alice looked at the wall of vegetation either side of them and had an idea.

"Maybe we could cut a path around the tree," she suggested. The red guards nodded in approval at the plan and they all set about chopping through the thick plants by the path. They had to keep their distance from each other because of their sharp swords, but it seemed to be working. All of a sudden there was an almighty cry and several figures leapt on them from the surrounding trees. The guards fought them off, but Alice was facing a different foe. In front of her, with a wild look in his eye and a sharpened stick in his hand, stood Ilosovich Stayne. She raised her sword as he lunged at her, slicing her upper arm. Alice was terrified. He thrust the stick again, but this time to distract her. As she tried to defend herself he grabbed the wrist with her sword in it and twisted it sharply so that she dropped it. Catching her other wrist he pinned her to a tree and pressed up against her, closing his eyes and smelling her hair.

"If you won't give in to me yourself, then I shall have to force you, Alice..."

He leaned down to place a slimy kiss on her neck as she wriggled desperately, trying to get free.

"Unhand her you despicable, slurvish knave." The Hatter's disgust was accentuated by his thick Scottish brogue and his eyes flashed an ominous gold.

Stayne spun around, still holding Alice's wrists in one of his long hands. "Come and get her, you lunatic." He spat, brandishing the stick at the furious Hatter.

The Hatter stepped forward, spun around, and flicked his sword at the knave of hearts. For a split second it seemed that nothing had happened. Then Stayne gave an angered cry and let go of Alice to clutch at his chest. Blood flowed freely from a gash in his armour and Alice took the opportunity to run from him.

The two men parried wildly, ducking and fighting viciously. After a few unsuccessful attempts Stayne tried to stab the Hatter, thrusting his sword awkwardly. The Hatter flicked it away easily and drove his own sword into the knave's stomach. Alice clamped her hands over her mouth to cover her gasp of fear. She watched as the Hatter pulled out the sword and chopped Stayne's head off with one swift blow. The abnormally long body fell to the ground and the Hatter turned to Alice. His eyes slowly changed back to their original vivid green and he looked at Alice with an almost broken expression. He dropped the bloody sword on the ground.

"I had to, Alice," he said in a small voice before falling to his knees, his hat dropping to the floor.

She rushed forward to kneel in front of him. He lay his head on her shoulder and put his arms around her. She stroked his hair as he rambled.

"I had to; you have no idea what he did to us. There was so much blood - so much death. I couldn't let him... he was going to take you away from me. I had to stop him, he would have carried on if I hadn't..."

"It's alright, Tarrant. I understand, you did the right thing. You saved me again. Thank you... thank you." They stayed like that for a while, with Alice whispering comforting words in his ear. The guards had managed to fight off the creatures that Stayne had gathered to attack them and were getting ready to move out and head back to the palace. Alice gently got up, pulling the unresisting Hatter up onto the Bandersnatch with her. She sat behind him on the way back, whispering to him and keeping her arms wrapped around him.


	11. A gift from Mirana

**Well, another chapter :D For ****SilverLunarStar (sorry, I can't do links!) because**** of her dedication. They're catching up with me now. I have been two chapters ahead of myself every time I uploaded, but I'm frantically writing the next one! Hope you still like it and I have a whole plot planned out. Well... not quite planned, but it'll get there. Not really sure what to do with the Red Queen when I find her, but I'll try and think of something interesting! Any suggestions? Oh, and has anyone heard of Sunrise Avenue? I've been listening to their songs "Fairytale gone bad" and "Diamonds" and if you listen to stuff like Breaking Benjamin and, um... ok I don't know who else they're like, but just check them out. I've been using their songs as muse-y music for this fic XD OOH, and I have uploaded my drawing on DeviantArt if you're interested: http : // zandra17 . deviantart . com / art / Burton-s-Mad-Hatter-162195574 (just take the spaces out) and please keep reviews coming, they are the needle and thread to my hat-making of life... don't ask! Enough from me. Enjoy, Dray xx**

It was getting late when they reached the front gates and the White Queen rushed out to meet them. She grabbed the Bandersnatch by the collar as they got down off its back and took in the state of the Hatter. She motioned her head in the direction of the palace.

"Go," she said quietly.

Alice nodded and guided the absent-minded Hatter through the halls to her own room. She sat him on the bed and settled herself beside him, waiting patiently for him to be ready to talk to her. One of the frogs that served the Queen came in with two cups of tea on a tray with some sugar, milk and cream. He placed it on the table near the door and left without a word. Alice went over to the table and realised that she had no idea how the Hatter took his tea. She picked the whole thing up and put it by the bed, sitting back down next to him.

"Hatter?" she asked tentatively. "Please talk to me, Tarrant."

"I couldn't save them."

"Who?" Alice spoke gently.

"Everybody. I tried to get them out of the fire, but I couldn't find them."

"Is that what happened to your hands?" Alice reached for his right hand slowly, watching him to gage his reaction. When she sensed no resistance she took it and held it delicately between hers, studying the red marks on the ends of his fingers. He nodded in answer to her question. She stroked her fingers lightly over the thimble and the scars. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What you must think of me, Miss Alice..."

"What on earth do you mean?" Alice looked up at him in confusion.

"Here I am in your room, on your bed of all places, with you looking after me."

Alice frowned; she couldn't see anything wrong with the situation. The Hatter leaned towards her conspiratorially.

"It's supposed to be the other way around, lassie." His Scottish accent had returned and he wore his mischievous grin once more. Alice had never felt more relieved in her life; the Hatter was returning to his normal self. She was afraid that she had lost him when he had killed the Knave of Hearts and given her that heartrending look.

She stopped stroking his hand and entwined it with hers. "Even the bravest Hatters need saving sometimes." She reached up with her free hand and cupped his cheek. "Come on, drink some tea - it'll help." They both put milk and sugar into their cups and drank in comfortable silence. Alice finished hers a little while after the Hatter (who was infinitely more experienced in the art of tea-drinking).

"Mirana will want to know what happened," she told him, putting her empty cup back onto the tray with his and standing up.

He stood with her. "Will you come with me, Miss Alice?"

"I will be right beside you, Tarrant. I'm not going anywhere." She took his hand.

They went to the main hall together. When they approached Mirana, Alice felt slightly uneasy. The Hatter seemed to notice this and let go of her.

Mirana pretended that she hadn't noticed them coming in and she greeted them.

"I'm glad you have come back safely. Now, what happened? You two were in a state when you arrived."

Alice stepped forward to explain, saving the Hatter having to go over it all again. When she had finished, the Queen nodded solemnly.

"It is very unfortunate that you had to experience that, but at least Ilosovic Stayne is no longer a threat to Underland. You did well, Tarrant. Oh, and I have had a workshop set up in the room beside yours. Anything extra that you require can be obtained by giving Mc Twisp a list, he will sort it out for you. What do you think?"

The Hatter looked overjoyed. "Thank you, your highness."

"You're welcome. Come with me, I will show it to you." She led them to an ordinary looking door, unlocked it and motioned for them to go in. Alice followed the Hatter inside. The contrast with the white of the palace interior was striking; the walls were covered with a deep red satin and there were workbenches around the room. Large boxes containing every colour of material under the sun littered the benches and there were racks of tools standing in various corners. Shelves with stands stood against the wall waiting to receive hats and paper and there was a rack for any dresses, as well as a tailor's mannequin. Alice turned to watch the Hatter's reaction. His eyes had lit up to be even greener than usual and Alice was sure that they were glowing. He went to one of the benches and looked through the tools, running a hand over the gleaming new sewing machine in front of him.

"It's perfect, thank you." He glanced up at the Queen. She inclined her head, acknowledging his thanks.

"I'll leave you to it, goodnight Tarrant."

"Goodnight, your highness."

"Alice, will you come outside with me for a moment?"

"Of course, Mirana. Goodnight, Hatter!"

"Goodnight, Miss Alice." He beamed at her.

The Queen and Alice went to the balcony where they had talked before and the Queen looked out at the waterfalls with a troubled expression. Alice joined her.

"What's the matter, Mirana?"

"Oh, it's just that... well - I need you to go out with the search party again. I'm worried about my sister; she may not be trouble any more. In fact, from what you told me about Stayne I believe that she is in trouble. I would like you to find her for me. I understand that it may be a long and perilous task and with Tarrant in such a fragile state..."

"It's all right, Mirana, I will go. Hatter has his workshop here and he's not too fragile. I think that now he can work again he will be much happier. I will ride out with the guards again tomorrow morning... without him."

"Are you sure Alice? As always, this must be your own decision. Are you alright without Tarrant? You two are nigh on inseparable."

She sighed and stared into the distance. "Yes, I think it will be for the best. He will not be pleased, but I will not allow him to relive such pain again." Alice would not admit it, but she had a firm image of her Underland and all of the people in it. She knew that Hatter had been through some terrible times in his past – to ignore that would be foolish – but she had always seen him as cheerful and colourful, as he had been when she first came to Underland all those years ago. Not only Hatter, she also had a very fixed view of the innocent sanctuary that Underland was to her and the friends she had here. She did not want that to change and if it meant finding the Red Queen by herself, so be it.

"You know best, Alice. I will come and wake you myself at dawn. Goodnight, and sleep well." The Queen hugged her. Alice held on to her tightly for a moment before pulling back to speak.

"Thank you. Goodnight Mirana, pleasant dreams."

When the Queen had gone Alice turned back to the view of the waterfalls and sighed.

"You're safer here, Tarrant. Forgive me."


	12. Reality check from the Red Queen

**Thank you all for reviews and alerts and favourites and stuff, you complete me *cheesy grin* Yeah, so here's another chapter. I'm going off on a bit of a Halice tangent in the next couple of chapters, so – sorry. I hope you guys are ok with this chapter, I didn't really know how to deal with the Red Queen :s There will be a ball in the White Palace in a few chapters' time, so if any of you object to that particular storyline (because it has been done a few times) then speak now or pretty hats, dresses and general sparkly amazing dancyness will ensue. I kid you not. I thought something happier needed to happen! Anyway, please keep reviewing. They are very much appreciated. Enjoy! Dray xx**

Alice was woken up by a knocking on her door. She got out of bed and went to answer it, putting her dressing gown on. She opened it to find the Queen, also in a dressing gown, albeit more regal.

"It's time, Alice. Breakfast will be brought up to you and I will be waiting at the gate."

"Thank you." Alice nodded sleepily and the Queen left her to get ready. After getting dressed and eating the food that had been made for her, she went to get the Bandersnatch from its courtyard. It huffed at her as she came closer.

"I know I don't like it either, but you can have a nice long rest as soon as we've found the big head."

The Bandersnatch seemed to accept this and Alice pulled herself up onto its back. They went out to the front of the castle where the Queen and the guards were waiting.

"Please tell the Hatter..." she struggled to find the words to say. "Tell Tarrant that I'm sorry, and that he mustn't come looking for me or he'll get lost. Would you do that for me, Mirana? I don't want him to be angry with me."

"I will tell him all that you have said. Fairfarren Alice, see that you return safely."

"Thank you, we will bring Iracebeth back to the palace."

She followed the guards out of the palace. The Queen watched them disappear over the horizon.

"I do hope you know what you're doing."

The search party decided to go to the Red Palace first. It was a long way, through deep forests and down into the deep valley at Salazen Grum. The journey took half a day and eventually they came to the front gates. Two of the guards pushed them open and they went in cautiously. The gardens that had once been so meticulously kept were overgrown and weeds had invaded every corner. Where the path used to lead up to the castle was a trodden down path through the undergrowth and the drawbridge was down. There had definitely been recent activity in the Red Palace.

Alice went in first on the Bandersnatch. They padded through the abandoned halls and Alice shuddered at the eerie silence around them. As she hopped down from the Bandersnatch she heard a pitiful voice from the entrance to the dungeons.

"Hello? Stayne... Is - is that you? Or maybe... Miwana?" Desperate hope laced the familiar voice.

Alice went down the pitch black stairs with her hands out to the sides so as not to fall over. For a moment she wished the Hatter were with her. She imagined his hands on her shoulders, their warm weight adding to her confidence. She wasn't concentrating on the damp stone steps and she slipped, waving her arms wildly trying to grab a hold of something. Suddenly her hand sank into thick fur and she clung on to stop herself hitting the floor. She straightened up and massaged the Bandersnatch where she had pulled its fur.

"Thank you," she whispered into the dark. It huffed back at her. She felt much better with the Bandersnatch behind her and continued towards the whining voice.

"Um? Um, is that you, Um? It's Alice though, isn't it? Stayne hit me when I said you were Um. He called me stupid."

Alice wanted to be angry at her, but all she felt at first was pity for this shabby woman who had everything that she believed in ripped out from under her.

"Alice? Have you come to rescue me?"

Alice remembered the Hatter and the fear she had felt when she thought he had been executed, and an unstoppable wave of rage welled up inside her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just leave you here to rot, you wicked hag," Alice snapped.

Iracebeth of Crims was silent for a few seconds, then whimpered.

"I don't have one. Please, just take me to Marmoreal and lock me up there instead."

"You don't deserve it. You deserve to die for the things you have done."

Alice turned away in disgust and heard the shriek when the Bandersnatch stepped into a shaft of light coming in through a crack in the ceiling and bared its teeth at the Red Queen. Alice grinned maliciously and went back up the stairs. She told the guards where Iracebeth was, got back onto the Bandersnatch and left the castle that held so many bad memories for her. She went back to Marmoreal without looking back or waiting for the rest of the search party. It was late afternoon when she got to the White Palace. She got off the Bandersnatch in the gardens and sent it away so that she could be alone outside for a while. A clattering told her that the guards had come back and she turned to watch them. The sight she saw made her sick to her stomach. They held the former Red Queen by the wrists - possibly one of the only places on her body that was not purple, blue, green, red or an interesting mix of all of them. Her dress was torn and dirty and she had scars on her face and hands, with bruises everywhere else. Her hair hung limp against her bulbous head and she was hunched over, no longer radiating power and authority - she looked almost meek. She caught sight of Alice as she was led into the White Palace and she mouthed, "thank you," at her. Alice could not take this and she ran and ran as fast as she could to the furthest part of the grounds that she could find. She knelt by the pool at the base of one of the waterfalls and sat there, shaking. Alice thought back to her behaviour in the dungeons; how cruel she was to Iracebeth and how she had wanted to leave her to die, and she felt dirty. She plunged her hands into the icy water and threw it over her face, trying to get the wicked thoughts out of her mind. She drew her knees up to her chin and shivered partly with the cold and partly because she never wanted to feel the things she had felt in the last few days ever again.

It was getting darker and Alice was still in the exact same position she had curled up into earlier. She had been thinking about all manner of things; namely her conversation with the Hatter on Griblig day and the one with Absolem before she faced the Jabberwocky on Frabjous day. Ever since she could remember having the dreams about Underland she had felt a strange longing, though for what - she could not fathom. She thought about the times that she insisted it was all a dream and how upset the Hatter had looked when she told him he was a part of her imagination. She could recall her epiphany with Absolem and her own voice telling him what he had known all along, but she had been too blind to see.

"You are real and so is the Hatter!"

It was becoming clearer now. When she had been small enough to fit into a teapot and Hatter had poked her sternum and said, "In there: something's missing." It wasn't just her muchness, it was her wholeness. A gap that had needed to be filled by someone or something. She was slowly filling it with Underland - her wonderland where she felt safer than anywhere in her own world - but there was something more. Something else...

Before she lost herself entirely to her thoughts she was pulled back to the present by a relieved (but nonetheless rather cross) voice behind her.

"Where in Underland have ye been, lassie?!"


	13. A talk from the Hatter

**Hey, next chapter. Sorry this one's so short, but it is sweet! Oh, and I've improved and updated the scan of my Hatter picture on DeviantArt, so if you'd like to see it the link is in the previous chapter. It's not too bad, honest! Hope you like this :) Leave me a review and let me know. Dray xx**

"I've been looking all over for ye, Miss Alice. Don't ever dae that again, ye hear?"

The Hatter was standing over Alice, who was trying not to laugh at his worried but rather comical expression.

"The guards came back without ye, and when I asked them where ye were they couldnae tell me. I thought ye'd got lost, I thought... all manner of things that frightened me." The Hatter's accent faded away and all urges to laugh instantly left Alice. She stood up and put her hand either side of his face as she had done in his workshop in the Red Palace on Griblig Day.

"I'm back now, Hatter. I'm sorry to have worried you."

He took her hands away from his face and held them in his own, peering into her eyes. "Why did you go without me, Alice?"

Something inside Alice snapped and a rush of memories flooded her mind.

'The Hatter would not have given himself up for just any Alice...'

'I'm so happy to see you again, especially now that you're the right size; and it's a very good size a right, proper Alice size..."

'You could stay...'

'Fairfarren, Alice...'

Alice looked into the Hatter's large green eyes: such pure, honest eyes. Eyes that she had been falling in love with so gradually that even now she wasn't even sure it was happening herself. She flung her arms around him and held him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Tarrant. I didn't mean to leave you again - I just wanted you to be safe. I couldn't bear for you to have to remember those terrible things. I thought maybe if you stayed here you'd be alright - I should have told you."

She was rambling feverishly into his shoulder while he recovered from the initial surprise of having a bundle of panicked Alice thrown into his arms. He put his arms around her and interrupted her mid-rant.

"Alice... Alice! Calm down, child. I just wanted to know that you were alright. Underland isn't as safe as it seemed when you first came to us. You cannot always protect me," he pulled back to look at her, his hands on her shoulders, "However hard you try. You can't make everything right."

She sniffled. "I can try," she replied stubbornly.

He chuckled. "Aye, lassie. Ye can at that. Come on, we'd best get you back to the Palace."

She smiled weakly and then shivered involuntarily. This time it was because she was exhausted and the temperature had dropped in the dark of the evening. Without a word, the Hatter took his jacket off and slipped it around her shoulders. Alice was too tired to argue. She took his arm and they walked back to the castle together. By the time they got back to the Palace she was almost unconscious on her feet. The Hatter picked her up easily and carried her to her room, laying her down on the bed and pulling the covers over her gently. He left his jacket on her and she nuzzled into the collar, already fast asleep. He watched her for a moment before leaning down to kiss her forehead lightly.

"Pleasant dreams, Miss Alice."


	14. A proposal from Her Majesty

**Sorry, chapters are still short. I'm really happy about all of the reviews and adds, I'm so glad you guys like it that much :D Hope you enjoy this chapter, and keep reviewing! Dray xx**

The sun was quite high up in the sky when Alice woke up. She yawned, stretched and noticed that the blanket was lumpier than usual. It was also a dark brown colour that she vaguely recognised. She focused on it properly and found that the Hatter's jacket was still around her shoulders. She thought back to the night before and buried her face in it, comforted by its scent. She got up, washed, dressed herself in one of the white dresses that were hanging in the wardrobe and took the jacket to the Hatter's room. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Alice. I have your jacket, may I come in?"

"Of course, Miss Alice."

She pushed the door open to find the Hatter sitting on his bed cross-legged, sewing the edge of a ribbon that had come loose back onto his hat. He wore dark blue pyjamas that made him look neater than usual, and his hat hung at an angle on the bedpost. Alice went over to the coat stand and hung his jacket up. She stood in the sunshine watching him and eventually he looked up at her.

"You look like a little angel standing there, Miss Alice."

Alice's brow creased. "I didn't think you had religions in Underland," she said. The Hatter gave her a strange look.

"They don't."

"They?"

"I'm not entirely from Underland, Miss Alice. Did you not wonder where my accent comes from? A part of me still remembers..."

Alice put two and two together. Her eyes widened. "But you can't be..."

The Hatter smiled sadly.

"I personally am not, but many generations ago my family lived in Otherland, Miss Alice. Scotland, I believe it was called. The Hightopp clan lived there and were a very important family. I am not quite sure how we came to be in Underland, but many stories were passed down through the family. We have been accepted here. I do not think the Hightopp line will ever return to Otherland."

Alice sat on the edge of his bed, processing the information. "So you're... human?"

"My dear girl, we Underlandians are as human as you are - with the exception of the animals... and perhaps the knave of Hearts. He could hardly be called human. Evil and slurvish maybe - and thoroughly horrible, but not..."

"Hatter!"

"I'm fine... Thank you." He turned his attention back to her.

She frowned at him. "You're from my world."

The Hatter looked genuinely concerned. "Does that bother you, Miss Alice?"

Alice was taken aback. "Why would it bother me?"

"Well, it means that I'm not a part of your beloved Wonderland."

Alice sat completely on the bed opposite him, mirroring his crossed legs. "Of course you are. Tarrant, it doesn't matter where you're family were from; I would not change you for the whole of Underland, do you hear me?"

The Hatter turned pink and returned his attention to his sewing. He finished and admired his work.

"There. That should do it." He put it on and grinned at Alice happily. He looked very funny in his pyjamas with his hat on and Alice laughed.

"Lovely. Shall we go to breakfast?"

"Would you go and tell the Queen that I won't be long? I fear that I am not decent enough for her majesty just yet." Alice nodded and went downstairs.

When she walked in, everyone was chattering excitedly. She took her seat next to the White Queen. The March Hare threw a biscuit at her and she caught it. He cackled and waved a spoon at her triumphantly.

"Well caught..." he was instantly distracted by the shiny object in his hand. "Spoon."

Alice giggled and placed the biscuit on her plate. The Queen leaned over to her.

"There is something I would like to discuss with you, Alice."

"Yes, Mirana?" Alice politely gave the Queen her full attention.

"Well, since the Frabjous Day the whole of Underland has been celebrating its freedom from my sister's..." she coughed quietly, "reign of cruelty. However, we have not had a celebration here at Marmoreal. What do you think of a ball at the palace in three days, in honour of the Champion of Underland?"

"That sounds like a splendid idea, Mirana, except..." the White Queen's face fell. "I don't want a big fuss made over me." Mirana instantly brightened up.

"Oh no, you won't have to do anything. Just be there. Tell me you'll come, Alice."

"Of course I will."

"Excellent. Oh, and you'll need a dress." Mirana added innocently.

Alice sighed. Why did the White Queen's ideas always sound like plots in disguise?


	15. A request from Alice

**You're going to have to get used to slightly shorter chapters, sorry about that. But I will try to upload as often as possible. German oral exam tomorrow :s I was writing this fic late into the night because it makes me feel better, so I have a couple of chapters lined up for you. One a day should do it :) I hope you enjoy them; I'm desperately trying not to make it too slushy! Dray xx**

A few minutes later the Hatter walked in wearing his normal attire (including his jacket) and sat down beside Alice. He ducked a teacup thrown by the Hare and poured himself some tea. Alice paused halfway through a sandwich and turned to him.

"Hatter?"

"Hmm?" he said, not looking up from his task.

"Will you - that is to say, would you be so kind as to make me a dress... Please?"

The Hatter dropped the spoon from the sugar onto his saucer with a clatter and an expression of pure glee appeared on his face.

"Why - I would be honoured to, Miss Alice! May I ask whether it is for a special occasion, or just for every day?"

"Well..."

The White Queen answered for her. "We are having a ball at the palace in three days, Tarrant. In Alice's honour. She will need a fine dress and maybe a hat as well, if you are feeling up to it?"

Alice had the distinct feeling that she had played right into Mirana's plan - though quite what plan, she had yet to figure out. The Hatter, meanwhile, was muttering excitedly to himself.

"How exciting! A dress - and only three days... No matter, no matter. It will need to be blue, no - not blue. Nor red. With ribbons. I shall have to start right away. A nice new dress and hat in my beautiful new workroom... Of course, there is the small matter of -"

"Hatter!" Alice was laughing as she touched his shoulder to stop his rant.

"I'm fine."

"Thank you Hatter. For the dress, I mean."

"Hmm? Oh but I haven't made it yet. You might not like it."

"I'm sure it will be beautiful." Alice felt happier than ever and could not wait to see the magnificent creation that the dress was bound to be. She was looking forward to the ball already.

After breakfast, Alice took the Queen aside and quietly asked her a question.

"Mirana, would it be alright if I visited your sister?"

The White Queen was taken aback. "Why? You may, of course. I shall come with you, but why do you want to see her?"

Alice could share many things with this kind woman, but she could not find the words to express her guilt from the search. "I just want to make sure... I need to see her."

"It's fine, Alice. You don't have to explain yourself to me, I was just curious. Shall we go now?" Mirana held out her hand. Alice took it and they went down to the dungeons. These dungeons, however, were different from the ones in the Red Palace. They were whitewashed stone with a bed and a small adjoining latrine - more like an ordinary room than a cell. The Red Queen sat sullenly on the bed. She wore a newer-looking but rather ordinary red dress and her hair was cleaner and hung loosely around her face. She looked up at her visitors and brightened a little.

"Hello Rassy," the White Queen greeted her sister.

"Miwana! You bwought Alice with you..." She said nervously. Alice gathered her strength and let a pitying smile appear on her face.

"Hello Iracebeth."

"You wescued me." The Red Queen said simply.

"Mirana sent me to look for you. We were ambushed by Ilosovic Stayne."

Iracebeth cringed a little at the name. "Is he..."

"Dead. Killed by..." Alice stopped herself. "Killed because he attacked me."

The Red Queen looked torn between being relieved and being upset. "He didn't love me. I thought he loved me, but he hit me and called me names." She said in a small voice. "I'm sowwy I didn't stop him - he said he would go after Alice and then he'd hurt you, Miwana. I didn't want him to, but he was too strong and so angry. I couldn't fight him." She had got up and was looking earnestly at her sister.

The White Queen shushed her gently. "It's all right, Rassy. He didn't hurt anyone. You're here now, you will have food and water but otherwise you will be alone."

The Red Queen nodded miserably and sat back down on the bed. "Thank you, Miwana." She muttered.

Alice followed the White Queen back up the stairs with a heavy heart. 


	16. A question from a friend

**Another day, another chapter. Short and slightly slushy, but I tried not to make it too vile! Sitting here just about to go into my German conversation exam so I thought I'd upload another chapter for you, because I love you all that much (and my head is spinning from learning all of the grammar and vocab and stuff) but it's mostly love. Have fun - Bis morgen! Dray xx**

She bid the White Queen good day and went up to the balcony that she had become rather attached to during her stay at the White Palace. It was a quiet place where she could sit and think. She sat on the ledge - one leg bent underneath her, the other hanging over the inside of the ledge - and looked out over Marmoreal. A few moments later she was joined by the Hatter.

"Miss Alice... Do forgive me, but would you please come down from there? It is a long way, should you fall." he said in a cautious voice.

Alice smiled, hopped off the ledge and stood beside him. The Hatter visibly relaxed.

"I decided to start your dress tomorrow. I have nearly finished the hat, only... You are not allowed to see the outfit yet. It's a surprise, you see."

"Alright, I look forward to it."

"Good," he replied happily. A few seconds later Alice noticed a conflicted expression take over his features.

"What's the matter?"

The Hatter looked surprised at being caught out, and two cloudy green eyes locked onto Alice's.

"Well, it is a ball..." he started, "and generally one does not go alone, that is to say without a partner. I do realise that I am not the best choice of partner but I can dance - not just the futterwacken, other dances for more than one person - and I was wondering whether you would perhaps do me the honour of accompanying me to the ball, Alice?" The Hatter's rambling was nervous and consequently twice as fast as usual. Once Alice had caught up with what he was trying to say, a large grin appeared on her face.

The Hatter took her silence to be hesitation. "I understand if you..."

He never finished the sentence as Alice had thrown her arms around him in delight.

"Oh Hatter, I can't think of anyone I would rather go with!"

He hugged her quickly before stepping back and beaming at her. "I must return to my work. I have orders from the Queen now that I am working for her again. I shall see you later, Miss Alice." He tipped his hat to her as she waved back.

When he had gone, Alice turned back to the view with a contented sigh. Their conversation, as always, had lightened her heart and she wondered how she would bear waiting three whole days to dance with the Hatter.


	17. A warning from Tarrant

**Guten Tag! Ich habe noch ein Kapitel für Dich geschrieben XD ****Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! ****I think my German oral went ok. I had fun, anyway :)**** Here's another chapter for you, I hope you like it... the Hatter's madness will be more obvious in the next few chapters, so just bear with me. The story seems a bit aimless at the moment, but I'm doing my best. Love you all, reviewers and adders alike. Enjoy! Dray xx**

As it turned out, Alice didn't have the time to sit and wait for the days to go by. On the first day she was assigned the task of helping the queen with preparations. Invitations were written by one of the human courtiers by the name of Alexander (because the frogs could not hold a quill and neither could Mc Twisp) and the main hall was decorated with multicoloured shiny baubles and glass ornaments. Coloured curtains were hung up in lieu of the normal white ones and long tables and benches were set up around the outside of the hall so that there would be room to dance but also to sit and eat. Alice thought back to her Sunday school where she was taught that the rainbow was a sign of peace and rather thought that the multicolour theme was rather appropriate. The White Queen was busy inspecting and approving, and the mood in Marmoreal was lighter than it had been for years. Alice wondered whether this was what it was like when Hatter was younger. She realised that she had not seen him that day - at breakfast or since - and went to look for him. She found him in his workshop, of course. She knocked on the door.

"Hatter, are you in there?"

She heard a clatter. "Is that you, Miss Alice? I won't be a minute..."

"It's alright I'm not going to come in, I was just wondering whether you had time for some tea. You weren't at breakfast and it's a lovely day - we could take it outside, if you like."

The door opened wide enough for the Hatter to poke his head out. "What a splendid idea." He slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. They asked one of the frogs to bring some tea and cakes out into the gardens, and went outside. Two frogs appeared with a tray and a blanket. Choosing a shady spot under one of the cherry blossoms in front of the palace, they lay the blanket out and settled down. There was more than enough food and they sat munching on it for a while in easy silence.

After a while, the Hatter spoke up. "Are you enjoying being back in Underland, Miss Alice?"

Alice didn't hesitate for a second before answering. "More than anything. I feel more at home here than anywhere in Otherland."

The Hatter 'hmm'ed thoughtfully. Alice turned to him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just making sure." The Hatter's evasive answer seemed to be the only one he was going to give. Alice realised after a few minutes that he had been testing her to see whether she would indeed stay in Underland as she had said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Hatter. Ever again." He looked at her impassively, saying nothing.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Alice couldn't help some of the hurt that she felt at this revelation seeping into her voice. The Hatter turned away.

"I don't know." There was no malice in his voice, only innocent confusion. "I was so convinced that you would stay when you said... After you slayed the Jabberwocky. I suppose that you grew up too much." He finished with a sad smile.

Alice considered what he had said - with remarkable clarity for one deemed to be a lunatic. "You're not really mad, are you Tarrant?"

Fiery green eyes pierced hers as he grinned madly at her. "Miss Alice. One thing you must understand, and pay attention - this is very important: I am madder than you will ever know."

Alice's smile betrayed none of the slight fear that had crept into the back of her mind at his words. She mentally berated herself. He was the Hatter, her friend. He would never be a danger to her. He couldn't be.

The Hatter's expression softened. "I'm sorry, Miss Alice. Would you like some more tea?"

A few moments later, Mallymkun and the Hare turned up.

"Mind if we join ya?" The doormouse sat on the edge of the blanket and took a biscuit. The March Hare threw a saucer against a tree before settling down to pour himself tea. The four oddly matched friends finished the rest of the picnic in the warm sunlight, chatting and laughing merrily. 


	18. Wounds from Insanity

**Ok, I am really sorry. I don't know what came over me. Actually, that's a raging lie - I blame it on the music video I have suddenly become obsessed with. A German band called 'Oomph' made a twisted Alice in Wonderland video for their song 'Labyrinth' and it has screwed with my mind. It put ideas in my head about Tarrant and the madness behind the Hatter hence the next chapter. I'll try not to let quite this much melodrama into my fic again! Warning for this chapter: it's really dark. Sorry! Dray xx**

It was late in the evening and Alice was exhausted. She had said her goodnights to everyone downstairs and was heading to her room. The Hatter had been hidden away in his workshop since the picnic had finished and had not even come out for dinner. Alice went to his door to say goodnight to him, but she heard muttering from within and stopped just outside.

"She doesn't care. She left me, even when I asked her to stay." She heard in a low growl. "She won't stay now..."

A pause, then a friendlier voice spoke. "But she told me that she wasn't going anywhere. She meant it, I know she did."

"Just like when she said that staying would be a wonderful idea." the growl sounded bitter this time.

"But Miss Alice needs me. I can trust her."

"Like you trusted Chessur, and look where that got you."

Alice didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified; relieved that nobody else was saying these things and terrified because the two starkly contrasting voices arguing about her... were both the Hatter.

"I can't... No, I must be mistaken. She wouldn't... I am..."

"You're a lunatic, is what you are. You will never be anything else. A mad, raving..."

"NO!"

Alice heard a crash and a ripping of fabric. To blazes with her secret dress and her fear, the only thought on Alice's mind as she burst into the room were making sure the Hatter was safe. He didn't notice her as he continued ransacking his room just like the time he lost it in the Red Queen's palace. Alice's dress was nowhere to be seen – she assumed it had been locked away in a cupboard The heavy iron tailor's dummy smashed into her, forming deep gashes across her cheek and arm before she could react. She shook off the pain and focused on the Hatter. She reached out and clamped her hands over his cheeks to stop him. His eyes were blazing gold ringed by dark grey shadow, but as soon as he saw Alice he froze. The grey melted back into pink and gold simmered down to his ordinary green.

"Alice?" He breathed.

She smiled back light-headedly. He suddenly looked concerned as he noticed the wounds and the blood pouring from them. He pulled some swatches of silk from his pocket and pressed them to her arm and cheek. Alice's hands loosened their grip.

"Hatter," she managed to whisper before blood loss took over and her vision faded to black.


	19. Healing from the hurt

**I live to serve XD I love you all my lovely reviewers. Thank you so much for keeping me going; I hope I'm still living up to your standards. I'm having so much fun with this! Here's the next chapter for you. Hope you enjoy :) Dray xx**

Alice could distantly hear worried voices fussing around her. She was lying on what seemed to be a bed with her eyes shut. Her arm was bound and her cheek was covered with some sort of material. She was exhausted. She wondered vaguely what time it was, before she drifted back into dreamless sleep.

When she next awoke, she could not move her left hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she was astonished to see that the Hatter was sitting on the side of her bed, with her hand between both of his on his lap. It was light outside and there was nobody in the room with them. He was staring at the white wardrobe next to the bed with a sorrowful expression.

"Oh, my head hurts." Alice whispered hoarsely. He turned to her and beamed.

"You're awake!" As quickly as it had appeared, his broad smile melted away. "I'm sorry, child." he said gently, placing a hand on her unscarred cheek. "I don't know what came over me. I was so angry and I didn't see you. And then you were there and you stopped me and you were hurt. I hurt you, Alice, your lovely face... I should never have..."

"Hatter!" Alice croaked. She put her hand over his on her cheek. "It's alright - I'm still in one piece." She sat up and drank some of the water on the table by her bed. He lowered his arm but kept a tight hold of her left hand. The Queen walked in.

"Alice! How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Much better. Thank you, Mirana."

The White Queen waved her comment aside. "Oh, I just cleaned and bound the wounds. The Hatter's the one that has been watching over you all night." She smiled affectionately as Alice's eyes widened.

"I'll have some breakfast brought up to you. I'm glad you're well, Alice." She closed the door behind her, leaving Alice and the Hatter alone again.

"You stayed with me all night?"

The Hatter looked confused. "Of course I did. You didn't think I would just leave you on your own, did you?" His tone was completely innocent but it reminded Alice of what she had heard in his workshop that had initiated this whole mess.

"I'm sorry, Tarrant. I shouldn't have left you."

He seemed to know what she was talking about. He looked down at Alice's hand and examined it, running a thumb over each of her fingers.

"You have such small hands, Miss Alice. I shouldn't take any notice of what a tired old hatter says, child. You were only doing what you thought was right. I understand."

"I don't think it's as simple as that, but thank you." Alice paused, and then frowned. "You are not tired and old at all!" she exclaimed indignantly.

The Hatter chuckled weakly. Alice laughed and shuffled forwards to put her good arm around the Hatter. He patted her back clumsily, quickly pulling away from the hug. He reached for the pillows and propped them against the head of the bed so that Alice could sit up. Tea, scones and a small assortment of jams were brought to them and they tucked in, a lighter feeling descending over the two of them. It wouldn't be easy but with a little effort and time, Alice hoped that she could mend the damage she had done and be there for the Hatter should he ever need her. He had always been there for her, after all. He had such faith in her and at the last minute she had let him down. Well, she would not let it happen again. She had known the moment she had returned to Underland - there was no going back.


	20. Wise words from the trees

**Ok, this will be a long AN. I get the feeling from my lovely reviews that I have been stringing this out long enough. Just another few chapters to go and it'll be finished *sniff* Oh, and I'm gonna have to break my promise of them not getting together at the ball. I refuse to do a sex scene with them because it will ruin everything for me, so I'm sorry if that's what you were expecting, but they will kiss. The link to a picture of what I think her dress should look like is: http: //www3 .pictures .zimbio .com /gi/Oscar+De+La+Renta+Pre+Fall+2010+Show+puZP_kNuP29l. jpg (just take the spaces out) Oh and for Danforth's Child, I have written a short drabble from the Hatter's outburst, so if you wanna check it out, just go to my profile and click on my story 'When Madness Takes Over' I hope you like it! I love you all, hope you're not getting bored :s Enjoy. Dray xx**

It was the day before the ball. Alice had stayed in bed for the entirety of the day before and she had been allowed out that morning. The Hatter had stayed with her until the previous evening and then returned to his work at Alice's insistence.

She walked slowly around the palace, watching everybody bustling around and finishing off various preparations. Her arm was bound tightly and her cheek ached, but Mirana had stopped by Alice's room that morning to redress the wounds and put some of her healing potions on them.

It was the afternoon and Alice was feeling a little lonely. She knew that the Hatter was very busy, so she went out into the grounds where the sun was shining brightly as usual. She walked through the trees listening to the strange whispering they made as the wind passed through them. She realised after listening to them for a while that they were speaking. Not only that, but they seemed to be addressing Alice.

"We have been watching you, young stranger." The voice was barely audible on the light breeze, but it reminded Alice of a kindly grandfather. She replied softly to the one she assumed had spoken.

"Hello. Forgive me, but why exactly have you been watching me? I'm sure there are much more interesting people to watch."

"Oh, but you are interesting, Alice."

"How do you know my name?"

"The White Queen talks with us often. We know who you are. We also see things that you do not."

"I didn't realise that trees had magical powers." Alice said politely, although now that she thought about it she didn't even realise that they could talk until now.

"We do not, young stranger. We are merely more perceptive. Everyone here is always too busy to see things that should be obvious to them." The tree next to the one who had been speaking joined in.

"I don't want to be rude, but why do you call me stranger?" Alice asked them.

"Such a curious human. We call you stranger because you are not from Underland. There is another like you, one that is close to you."

"The Hatter." Alice remembered when he had told her about his family.

"He needs you - you alone can help him. He has been deeply affected by his past. If you do not stay with him, he will be lost."

Alice was shocked by the trees' words. She had already decided to stay in Underland for the Hatter, but she hadn't realised how imperative it was for her not to leave him. She nodded slowly.

"Thank you."

"We are always here if you wish to talk, stranger. Any friend of the White Queen's is a friend of ours."

Alice began to walk back to the palace contemplating all that she had heard. When she walked in through the white gates she found the Hatter standing there and grinning at her. She looked questioningly at him, but before she could say anything he took her hand and led her up to his workroom.

"Hatter, what..."

"Close your eyes." She did so instantly. He let go of her hand and she could hear him rustling around the room. After a minute he gave a satisfied huff.

"You can open them now."

She slowly opened her eyes to see the Hatter standing there, hands behind his back, beside a work of art. The dress on the tailors dummy was (as she had known it would be) the most enchanting thing that she had ever seen. It was a light pink material, not too dark and not pastel, with tiny beads and sequins sewn into it. It was strapless and the skirts lay perfectly, flowing out at a gentle angle from the waist area. Her eyes widened as she stared in awe.

"It's... beautiful. Oh Tarrant, I truly love it!"

He stepped forward and produced a hat from behind his back. It was the most exquisite little thing, attached to a thin headband. It was the same pink as the dress with a little fan of feathers on the side, and sequins sewn into it so that it caught the light whichever way it was turned. Alice was speechless. It was clear that the Hatter had put his heart and soul into these creations. Nobody had ever given anything of so much value to her before.

"Do you like them, Miss Alice? The flamingos allowed me to take a few of their feathers specially."

"I... Hatter, I have nothing nearly so wonderful to give you in return."

"Nonsense! Simply knowing that you will be happy wearing them to the ball will be more than enough for me. Besides, you have already given me so much."

Alice frowned. The Hatter explained.

"You saved us all from the bloody bighead and just by being here you are saving me from myself. At a cost, I fear..." His fingers ghosted over the material covering her cheek.

"Yes, but..."

"Oh hush, child. You can come and get the dress tomorrow morning before the ball. That should give you plenty of time, although you know how tricky he can be." Hatter interrupted her jovially, placing the headband hat on a stand near the dress. Alice smiled. If it ever came to a choice between heaven and the Hatter's workshop, she knew exactly which one she would choose.


	21. Reassurance from Mally

**Another day, another chapter, another step closer to the end of this fic... but if you're not bored with it, I'll write a sequel following their relationship. I need something to keep my mind off being nervous for exams anyway! Really nervous about whether I finish this properly though, I want you guys to like it :s Enjoy. Dray xx**

The day of the ball arrived quickly, and Alice had collected the dress from the Hatter's workshop before breakfast. She had spent the entire meal thinking about it and when she had finished eating, she hastily bid everyone a good day and raced up to her room. She looked at the dress lying on her bed and hardly dared to try it on, yet try it on she did. She slipped into it and pulled the ribbon at the back. It fitted her perfectly, clinging to her slim frame attractively. She reached for the hat and placed the band around her head. She went over to the looking glass in the corner of her room. Before she had regained her muchness, she would have looked like a ghost in the dress. As it was, she was a healthy colour and the dress looked lovely. She noticed that it had pink ribbons flowing down the back from the top of her skirts. Alice sighed happily - it smelled like the Hatter and Underland. Alice wondered for a minute at her strange thought; did Underland have a scent? She brushed it aside. It didn't matter. The dress was an incarnation of everything she loved. She twirled around once, causing the skirts to swish out around her. There was a knock at the door and the White Queen's voice called out.

"May I come in, Alice?"

"Of course, Mirana."

The White Queen opened the door and took in the sight before her.

"It certainly is a magnificent dress, but I dare say that nothing less can be expected from the Hatter."

Alice interrupted her admiration of the dress to turn to the Queen.

"Do you have your dress yet, Mirana?"

"Not yet, but you shall see it tonight. I just wanted to check up on your injuries." She went over to Alice and gently began to undress the wounds. The skin underneath had almost completely healed and all that was left were light red marks as if a cat had scratched her. The Queen nodded approvingly as Alice stared at them in wonder.

"Bandersnatch saliva. It has the quickest and most effective healing power of any other substance in all of Underland."

"That makes sense. When I was trying to get the vorpal sword it licked a scratch it had made earlier and the swelling went away."

"That sounds right. You really must tell me what happened in the Red Palace sometime. Perhaps over dinner at the ball tonight?"

"I would be delighted to."

"Good. I think you had better put something more everyday on, Alice. The ball doesn't start for a few hours yet." The White Queen smiled and left Alice to change into an ordinary dress, laying the Hatter's back down on the bed and putting the hat in the wardrobe.

Alice went back downstairs. The doors to the main hall had been locked so that nobody went in until the ball started. Alice was very much looking forward to it and she decided to go for another walk in the grounds to clear her head. She found Mally by the front gate and asked whether she would like to join her. Mally agreed, Alice put the dormouse on her shoulder and went outside.

"You're being very quiet, Mally. Is something the matter?" Alice was concerned. Mally always had something to say, but for the last few minutes she had been silent.

"You like the 'atter, don't you Alice?"

Alice was surprised by this. "Of course I like him, he is one of my most treasured friends..."

"That's not what I meant." Mally interrupted sullenly.

"Oh." Alice pondered this for a moment before replying. "Yes, I love him dearly. He has saved my life many times and he has helped me through everything while I have been in Underland. Is that a problem, Mally?" Alice's tone was honest and slightly nervous.

The dormouse sighed. "I suppose not. I'll have to let 'im go at some point. 'E needs lookin' after - 'as done since... Well, since what 'appened. You'll look after 'im, won't you?"

"Of course I will. I'm not leaving again if that's what you're worried about."

"An' we won't leave you in Underland on your own if that's what _you're_ worried about. We're your family now, Alice. Me, the 'are, the 'atter - even the White Queen. You saved us from the bloody big 'ead; we're all here for ya. We owe you that much, at least."

"Thank you, Mally. That means so much to me."

"Don't you fret about it. Now, 'ows about some tea?"

"Good idea." Alice laughed and started to walk back to the palace, with Mally chatting away to her on her shoulder.


	22. Merriment from the Rainbow Ball

**Ok, here's the start of the ball... ooh, I'm so excited! I hope it's ok, I was trying not to make it too mushy so I'm sorry to the fluff addicts. I love it too, but there's a point at which it gets a bit too ridiculous XD Anyway, reviews are lovely, and the ones I have had so far have been amazing – I love you all, you keep me going 3 Oh, and another link, this is for Mirana's dress, because it's amazing: http: //www .weddingdressonline . (take the spaces out, as always) Yeah, so... enjoy! Dray xx**

Just as the sky outside the White Palace was darkening, there came a knock at Alice's door. Alice had spent the last few... Hours, she guessed - Putting the dress on and admiring it from every angle. She was blissfully happy. All those years that she spent trying to be grown up and proper in England. Now here she was in her Wonderland, finally getting the magical childhood that she had always dreamed of. She thought of the fairytales that her father had often told her. She was a princess in her own story, with a magnificent ball gown and - well, who needed prince charming when Alice had her very own Mad Hatter?

Alice opened the door to find a very smart looking Hatter waiting for her in a brown suit and brand new bowtie, similar to his usual outfit but tidier and less tattered. His hat was the same though, and Alice was very relieved to find that he still had his familiar scent of fabric and tea.

The Hatter took in the dress she was wearing and his eyes lit up.

"Why, Miss Alice... You look positively radiant - and what a handsome dress you appear to be wearing."

Alice smiled at the Hatter's words and played along.

"Yes it is exquisite, is it not? It was made for me by the finest craftsman in the land, or so I'm told."

The Hatter went slightly pink and beamed at her. She laughed and turned back to the wardrobe.

"Just give me a minute; I need to put the hat on."

The Hatter stepped into her room boldly.

"Allow me." He took the headband and turned to her, placing it gently on her head and arranging her hair around it. His hesitated, then stroked a stray lock of hair out of her face fondly. She smiled at him openly. He touched her cheek with his fingertips and she could feel the thimble on his middle finger. He leaned forward as he had done before she had left Underland on the Frabjous day, and whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad you came back to us, Alice." Her heart melted at the lisp he placed on her name.

"So am I, Tarrant."

He drew back and offered her his arm. She took it and they walked down into the main hall together.

The whole palace was bustling with excitement. Alice and the Hatter soon reached the main hall where they found a sparkling array of every colour imaginable bedecking the entire room. They went in and the Queen (who was sitting at the end of the hall) beckoned them over. She invited Alice to sit next to her and the Hatter held Alice's chair for her before sitting down beside her.

Mirana was wearing a white dress, but this one was strapless with crystal beads sewn into the top and down over the skirts in swirly patterns. She and Alice looked stunning in their new dresses and the Hatter puffed out his chest a little at the sight of the two most beautiful women in the land wearing his dresses.

A few minutes later Mally entered with the March hare. They did make an odd pair but the two friends were enjoying each others' company, chatting and giggling exuberantly. There were a multitude of courtiers and animals alike in the hall, all enjoying both food and conversation. Even Chessur had deigned to make an appearance and had engaged Mc Twisp in a debate about time.

Once the Queen was sure that everyone was present, she called for silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, animals, underlandians and of course Alice..."

The Queen smiled warmly at her as soft chuckles filled the hall.

"Welcome. This ball is a celebration to commemorate the defeat of the Jabberwocky, and Underland's freedom and peace since Frabjous day. We all owe this joyful time to Underland's champion, Alice Kingsley of Otherland."

Alice seemed to find her teacup -very- interesting as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Now," said the Queen briskly. "On with the festivities!"

The hall filled with noise once more and a band of Underlandians started playing music. The Hatter turned to Alice.

"Would you care to dance, my lady?" He grinned at her.

She was taken by surprise and looked at Mirana. The White Queen nodded back at her.

"You are our guest of honour, after all."

Alice took the Hatter's hand and nervously let herself be led into the middle of the empty floor. People were still talking, but there was a lull in the conversation as they turned their attention to the two figures who were about to dance. Alice, who had been halfway around the world and had seen and done things that most people could never have dreamed of, was terrified. She looked desperately into the Hatter's eyes. He gazed calmly back at her.

"Don't look so worried, Miss Alice. It's really quite simple, just follow me."

He put a hand on her upper back and grasped her hand firmly, pulling her closer. On the beat they started to move, Alice stepping when he did and letting him guide her. The dance was a strange version of the waltz. She felt safe in the Hatter's arms and her tension slowly left her as she relaxed into the motions. Others were leading their partners onto the floor and starting to dance around them. After a while the dance ended and she and the Hatter returned to their seats.

"Is it also a tradition in Underland for the guest of honour to start the dancing?" Alice enquired of the White Queen, thinking that this must have been why she had encouraged Alice to dance first.

"Hmm? Oh no, it doesn't really matter who starts here." Mirana said, flashing an innocent smile and batting her eyelashes.

Alice sighed as she participated in a tea party that had started between the Hatter, Mally, Chessur and the March hare. 'After all,' she thought with a wry smile: 'If you can't beat them - you must join them.' 


	23. Love from friendship

**Well, here it is: the magical penultimate chapter. I am SO nervous about this; I want you all to like it. It would be terrible if I built it up and then the last bit was rubbish! I really hope that this is ok. One more chapter and then this half of the story will be finished. I haven't decided what to call the next bit yet, but it will be up within a few days of the last chapter of Return to Madness. Thank you for all of the amazing support and reviews, you guys are truly the best readers a girl could ask for ^-^ Much love... Enjoy! Dray xx**

As the evening wore on there was more food, more dancing, and more crockery thrown about. The frogs were cleaning it up and seeing to it that everyone was having a good time, but Mirana had made sure that they were included in the frivolity as well.

Alice had joined in with everything that she could, dancing with the Hatter and courtiers and even Mally and the March hare. She had told Mirana of the Frabjous day and how she had retrieved the Vorpal sword from the Bandersnatch, and many had gathered to listen to the tale. Alice was exhausted from the excitement. She excused herself and went to sit outside on the white paving next to the trees.

The night was cool and pleasant, lit up by the light of the mushrooms in the forest surrounding Marmoreal. Alice had never been as happy as she was here. The trees were whispering to each other and the music from the ball drifted faintly over on the breeze. She closed her eyes and sat on the white stone bench, listening.

"Pardon me, Miss Alice. May I join you? I can leave you if you'd like some peace and quiet..."

Alice opened her eyes and smiled up at the Hatter.

"No, I'd like you to stay."

He nodded and sat next to her. The trees' whispering seemed to intensify, but neither Alice nor the Hatter noticed. They were sitting so that their arms just touched and Alice was finding it hard to concentrate on anything but the Hatter being so close to her. She had never felt this way about anybody, least of all that awful Hamish. Alice was repulsed by the very thought of having to marry a man as devoid of emotion as he. She glanced at the Hatter and supposed that this was what it felt like to love and trust somebody so completely that one would need nothing more than to stay by their side.

"What are you thinking, child?"

Alice sighed and thought for a minute before replying.

"All sorts of things, Hatter. How much I shall enjoy staying in Underland, how kind everyone is to me, how I still haven't found anywhere permanent to stay and also how you still insist on calling me child," she finished with a sideways look at him.

He smiled back at her.

"I think I can invent an adequate reply to your thoughts, Miss Alice. We are all overjoyed that you will be staying with us. I shall be especially pleased. While we are on that subject..." he swallowed nervously and took a deep breath. "I wonder whether - well, Witzend is a far cry from the luxury of the palace here at Marmoreal, but it is very comfortable and I have a spare room that you could stay in. Permanently, I mean. That is - for as long as you wish. It would be a pleasure to have some company, specifically your company, it does get lonely when Mally and Thackery aren't around and -"

"Hatter!" Alice put her hand to his cheek, her eyes bright with amusement.

"Thank you... I'm fine. I do like it when you do that," he mumbled.

"I believe you were asking me something?"

"Oh yes... Ah, would you like to stay with me, Miss Alice?"

Alice thought back to the cosy little windmill that she had seen at the tea party.

"There is nothing I would enjoy more, Tarrant. Thank you."

The Hatter beamed. He took her hand off his cheek and held it in both of his, not making eye contact with her.

"I call you child because, well... I - You are so grown up, Miss Alice. I thought you would forget about Underland. After all, you had your family and lots of exciting adventures in Otherland. I... I thought you'd never come back, you see. You were so very small when you came to us the first time. It wasn't just the Upelkuchen - you were young, a little girl with such muchness as I hadn't seen in a long time. When you joined our tea party, you smiled and laughed and asked us questions." His face fell a little. "You didn't - You weren't afraid of us... of me. I suppose I didn't want to forget that feeling. You wanted to be our friend - my friend. You... needed me." The Hatter was stumbling over his words.

Alice smiled reassuringly at him. "Why should I be afraid of you? You looked after me; you and Mally and... Thackery? You showed me that life could be so much more than work and conformity. The only time that you have ever hurt me was by accident and that was my own doing. I hurt you more than I realised when I left, and for that I will always be sorry." He tried to protest but she interrupted. "I still need you, Tarrant. I don't believe I shall ever stop needing you. For the first time in my life I feel like I belong. My home is in Underland." 'With you,' she finished in her head.

"Well then... that settles it, Miss Alice." He said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"You're mad, bonkers completely off your head."

Alice's breath hitched as he spoke in his lisped accent the words that she had only ever heard from her father.

"But I'll tell you a secret, Alice Kingsley. All the best people are." He touched her chin with his knuckle, leaned forward and kissed her. It was soft and quick and so very, very perfect. Alice closed her eyes.

"Please Tarrant, tell me this isn't merely a dream that I have become lost in. Is it possible that this is real?"

She opened her eyes to the Hatter's grinning face.

"Only if you believe it is," he whispered.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he put an arm around her.

"Shall we go back inside then, little one?" He sent her a sly look. She narrowed her eyes at him, but she was smiling widely.

"Yes I suppose we should, my dear -old- Hatter," she mocked. He assumed a haughty stance, pretending to be offended, and stalked off towards the main hall. Alice laughed and rushed to catch him up, threading an arm around his and holding it tight.


	24. A beginning from an ending

**Ok, last chapter. *sniff* I'm actually really sad that it's ending now! The next story will take a while to get up; I haven't finished the first chapter of it. Hope it's alright, sorry it's so short. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, you are all brilliant :D Much love. Dray xx**

Mirana caught sight of the pair returning to their seats. She saw Alice's arm around the Hatter's and their closeness to each other and smiled triumphantly. Her plan had worked, for she had indeed had a plan. She knew of course that Alice had realised her love for the hatter, but Mirana had known that the Hatter would take longer to figure it out. She was oddly proud of Alice for having patience with him and staying by his side even after the small disaster with the tailor's mannequin.

"Is everything alright, you two?" The White Queen was unable to hide her smile as the Hatter replied.

"Oh yes, your highness. It is very pleasant outside, and Alice and I had an enlightening little talk and..." he tailed off, watching the queen warily.

"Tarrant, I do believe that Mirana knows something." Alice said slowly.

"Yes, she does have a curious expression."

Mirana giggled. "It's alright, I'm just enjoying the ball."

Alice shot her a suspicious look but decided not to push the matter as another dance had started and the Hatter was already motioning for her to join him on the dance floor. This time Alice fell into step with him and they danced perfectly in time with the music and each other. The Hatter twirled her around once as the music came to a stop. It was finally the end of a wonderful evening, and everyone was exhausted. The Hatter went over to the March hare to talk to him, and Mirana came over to Alice to bid her goodnight.

"I'm happy for you."

Alice blushed the colour of her dress.

"Thank you Mirana."

"It's good to see you both so happy again. I shall see you tomorrow. It's a pity you won't be around the palace anymore."

"How..." Alice nearly asked, then thought better of it. "I will visit as often as I can. Goodnight Mirana, and thank you... For everything."

"You're more than welcome. Goodnight Alice." Mirana beamed at her and left.

The Hatter appeared by her side and offered his arm. She took it, and the pair went upstairs together. They got to Alice's room and the Hatter opened the door for her.

"Goodnight, Alice."

"Goodnight, and thank you." She walked into her room and then stopped. She turned around and kissed the Hatter softly, putting her arms around his shoulders. He rested his hands tentatively on her waist and kissed her back. She slid her hands down to his chest for a second and watched him thoughtfully.

"I love you, Tarrant." She kissed his cheek and disappeared into her room, leaving a dumbstruck Hatter standing in the hallway. He had a faraway look in his eyes as he walked back to his room. The Hatter's days of being alone had come to an end. Alice had found her wholeness... and Tarrant Hightopp finally had someone to love.


End file.
